


untitled (for now)

by anythingpastorpresent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (for the most part), (one tiny scene), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingpastorpresent/pseuds/anythingpastorpresent
Summary: After Sam is brutally raped and assaulted, Dean doesn't even know where to start healing his broken brother. They figure it out together.





	untitled (for now)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. So. I'm still not sure if I should even post this, I tend to start things and post them thinking it'll motivate me to finish them, but I still have a couple of series that I was (and still slightly am) convinced I'm gonna continue at some point in the future. I'm sorry I suck.
> 
> But this time I already have a very clear picture of what I want to happen, for the most part, so I'm taking a chance and posting this, to see if anyone's even interested. Maybe no one will read it.
> 
> This chapter has a graphic description of a rape scene, so proceed with caution. The aftermath and recovery will be difficult, and there might be a graphic torture scene in the future. There's a teeny tiny dub-con...element?...in this chapter, though not really in the grand scheme of things, I just wanted to be careful. Be warned. Read the tags.

Dean's breath pushes out of him when his back hits the wooden post. He struggles and grunts as his arms are yanked unceremoniously behind him, and Dean feels his wrists being wrapped together with rope while the man in front of him keeps him in place with an arm pressed hard against his throat. 

"You could at least buy me dinner first," Dean snarks. Then Dean feels a sting on his left cheek and he's looking at the wall to his right, ears ringing from his slap. The other guy finishes trying Dean's wrists and legs, roughly pulling on the rope and making him wince. 

Neither of them say anything as they turn to the open doorway, and Dean's heart plummets to the floor when he sees two more men coming in.

"Let him go you dicks!" Sam's head flies up toward Dean when he hears his voice, despite the blindfold over his eyes. Dean feels cold all over, watching his whole world being led to the slaughter right in front of him. He swears and yanks at his bonds, only managing to rub the skin of his wrists raw and ratchet his heartbeat up. "Sammy!" he screams, feeling a twinge in one of his elbows as he tries to get free.

"Dean?" Sam whimpers, and one of the men gripping him by the bicep shoves him forward, causing Sam to trip and stumble, but he's yanked back up and pushed toward a waist-high wooden counter in the center of the room. Dean's stomach clenches.

Dean hears a snort and turns to his guards to find one of them grinning at him. "Looks like we found a weakspot, eh boys?" he says in a slimy voice.

Dean howls and starts struggling again. "Let him go, he hasn't done anything to you! Take your shit out on me!"

The same guy chuckles and roughly pats Dean's cheek twice. "Not a chance, pretty boy. We know the only way to make you suffer is to make your brother suffer."

" _Sammy_! You're not gonna be hurt, I won't let them tou-nnnmmghf!" Dean's cut off as a ball gag is shoved in his mouth and his head hits the pillar behind him painfully, but he barely feels it, eyes on Sam. He tries to yank his head forward, but when the two men start walking away toward the counter, he can't move it, which means they strapped the gag around the post. He feels bile in the back of his throat, but he forces it down, knowing it would only be trapped in his mouth by the gag.

The men have Sam face-up on the counter, arms and legs spread as they restrain him with leather cuffs. Sam puts up a good fight, trying to break free, but these guys look like they're all on steroids, and they manage to get him strapped in eventually.

Sam's shoulders are positioned at the very edge of the counter so his head is hanging over uncomfortably. One of the guys is trying to shove something in his mouth, but Sam clenches his jaw shut and tries to turn his face away. The man at his head growls and slaps him. "Open your fucking mouth, bitch." The blindfold is off now and Dean can see he has his eyes squeezed shut, nostrils flaring while he tries to resist.

Dean's chest starts heaving as he watches the man pinch Sam's nose shut with a big, greasy hand. Sam fights, but eventually he has to open his mouth to suck in a breath, and something is shoved in his mouth in one motion, cutting off Sam's yell. It gets strapped around his head, and when the man steps back, Dean can see it's a metal ring forcing Sam's mouth wide open, and his vision goes red.

It only gets worse and Dean can feel the nausea building.  Two men are at Sam's feet, roughly slicing through his clothes, no regard for Sam's skin. When his pants are pulled off, the man with black hair hands the knife off to another to work on the shirt, and when Dean sees him wrap a hand around Sam's cock, he thinks for sure he's going to pass out. The man spits on Sam's dick and starts jacking it hard, Sam moaning and trying to squirm away. Dean thinks he screams into his gag, unable to hear anything past the roaring in his ears. 

When Sam is hard, the same man smoothly clasps a cock ring around him. Sam's shirt is off by now, he's covered in sweat and Dean can feel that the horror has only just begun.

The man who seems to be some kind of leader puts his hands on either side of Sam's head and slams it backward into the side of the desk with an audible crack. Dean's eyes water. And then the man yanks his jeans open and shoves his cock into Sam's open mouth.

Sam screams, but his voice is muffled by the cock shoving brutally into his throat. The other men have pulled their dicks out, working themselves as they watch as Sam's mouth is violated. Dean is screaming and pulling futilely at his bonds, out of his mind trying to get to Sam to stop this. His brother...he can't believe he's watching this happen to his baby brother.

The man speeds up his thrusts, grunting, and he shoves in hard one last time, hand gripping Sam's neck and body convulsing. He moans loudly as he comes into Sam's throat, grinding his hips against his face. After a moment he pulls out, Sam gagging and coughing out spit and come, and then the man to the right takes his place.

This guy is even rougher the first one, hips rocketing back and forth, hands braced on Sam's chest and yanking at his nipples. Dean can hear Sam gagging, can see him struggling for breath. His throat is raw now from screaming uselessly at them to stop. He can see Sam's hands pulling at his restraints, trying to make it stop.

It seems to Dean to go on forever. He can't imagine what it must be like for Sam. The man is barely pulling out now, fucking into Sam's mouth shallowly, but Dean can see his balls smushing into Sam's nose. The sick, cold sensation on his skin gets even worse as he realizes Sam is unable to even breath.

The man comes with a sickening moan, come streaking down Sam's face as he pulls out. Sam is completely limp now, eyes closed, and Dean can't even tell if he's breathing. He feels like he's going to hyperventilate, which would be a blessing if Sam is...he can't even think the word. He's almost grateful that Sam passed out, that he doesn't have to experience this anymore.

~~**~~

When Sam comes to, he almost doesn't notice the twinge in his ass, due to the cock currently ramming into his throat. It feels like the biggest one yet, and Sam tries to hold back his gagging, scared of vomiting.

His vision is spotty, and his head keeps knocking against the wood, making it worse. His throat is on fire. He realizes someone is fucking his ass, then, and he starts whimpering and crying as the pain registers. It's like someone shoved a taser inside of him. The slide is slightly slick and sticky, and Sam's sure it's his own blood, unless someone else came inside of him while he was unconscious. He would rather it was blood. 

Somehow the suffocation seems to be worse than the pain. He can feel balls smacking into his nose with every thrust, and his sobs are getting harder and harder, making it even more difficult to breath. _Make it stop!_ he wants to scream, knowing no one can even hear him. He wonders if the screaming makes it better for these monsters, and he tries to stop, but his body just wants the violation to stop.

Just when his vision is darkening at the edges and he's sure that he's going to pass out again, the man comes down his throat. He tries to swallow it, not wanting it to run down his face and into his eyes, but he can't get it all, and the guy pulls out suddenly, leaving him to gasp air in painfully. He coughs the come out of his throat, feeling it slide past his eyes, onto his forehead, and starts heaving in air, unsure how much time he has left to breathe.

When nothing happens for a moment (other than the guy tearing up his asshole), he blinks his eyes open and sobs when he realizes he can see Dean out of the corner of his eye, tied up and gagged. The shame at Dean watching this floods his body, along with pain it causes, knowing how horrible this must be to him. Dean doesn't deserve to see this. He wishes they would let him go, that Cas or Chuck or someone would appear just to whisk Dean out of here, because the terror that this is going to happen to Dean next is unbearable. He would rather die. He would rather _Dean_  die than have to go through this.

He hopes these men plan to kill them when they're done, because heaven or hell, Sam knows him and Dean will end up together, and that's...that would be the best thing, even if they were to die peacefully. As long as they're together, nothing else matters.

~~**~~

Sam has gone limp, but Dean has not. He can see Sam's eyes open, blinking, but the empty look in his eyes is almost worse than the screaming. If they even survive this, Dean knows Sam is going to be broken, in a way that he's not sure he'll ever get over. He doesn't know exactly what Sam experienced in hell, but he has a sickening suspicion that this might be even worse than Lucifer. These men might as well have fried his brain.

Dean collapses against the post he's tied to, exhausted and arms aching. His efforts aren't working, and he needs to think, to find a way out of this so he can rescue Sam. There's a knife strapped to his ankle under his jeans, if only he could get to it.

He starts twisting his wrists, trying to slip out, wear down the ropes anything. When he hears a crack, he whips up his head to see one of the men slamming his fist into Sam's jaw twice. An inhuman shriek pierces the air, and Sam is screaming and convulsing like he's been electrocuted. His jaw must be broken.

Dean doesn't realizing his fingers are squeezing around his thumb, crushing it, until he feels something pop. But he doesn't even feel the pain, just pulls and pulls and wriggles until he can slip his broken hand through the circle of rope. He doesn't hesitate once it's out, just reaches up to unbuckle the gag and prays that none of them will notice him. It takes too long to reach the knife in his boot and to slice his way through the ropes around his legs, but finally he's out, knife gripped painfully in his hand, as he strides forward with fire in his veins.

The knife slides easily into the back of the man in Sam's mouth, twisting and severing his spinal cord. He pulls the knife back out and shoves his body his hard as he can toward the man on the right while he lunges for the one on his left. The man reaches out for Dean, but his blade slices through his neck beautifully.

The man raping Sam's ass is already lunging for Dean, and his fist connects with Dean's jaw, knocking him backward. The knife slips out of his hand, but Dean is on his feet in a second and jumping toward the attacker. He lands a solid fist in Dean's gut, knocking the breath out of him, but as he goes down he kicks at the man's kneecap with his boot heel as hard as he can, and the man howls and goes down. They struggle for what feels like forever, until finally Dean's hands fit perfectly around his throat as the man claws at Dean's face and arms, trying to pull him off. Dean's arms strain, and he moves one hand up, to the side of the man's face. His eyes are murderous, but only for a moment as Dean applies pressure to his forehead, and he yanks. There's a satisfying crunch as the man's neck snaps, and Dean takes a moment too long to let go, relishing the feeling of his broken neck. 

Three corpses on the ground, and the fourth guy made a break toward the exit while Dean was dealing with the other two, but he doesn't care. Sam is lying, shaking, two feet away from him, and Dean can feel his entire being stretching, reaching toward Sam as he stumbles forward.

Dean carefully cups Sam's head and lifts it up, trying to unbuckle the ring gag. Sam whimpers and his eyes roll into the back of his head, and Dean shushes him as he pries the metal from Sam's mouth, trying his best not to hurt him anymore. He's talking, whispering nonsense to Sam as he props Sam's head on his knee so that he can stretch over to slice through the leather restraining Sam, being careful not to accidentally catch skin.

Sam sobs, holding his trembling fists up and Dean slides him gently to the other end so that he can get up to release Sam's legs.

"Sammy, shh. It's okay. It's okay, little brother, I'm here. I'm gonna get you out of here okay?" He puts a hand on Sam's shin, trying to comfort him while he works to get him loose, and tries not to let his voice shake. "I'm not gonna hurt you. You're gonna be okay, alright Sam? Sammy? Are you with me?" Sam flinches when Dean puts a hand to his cheek, but then recognizes his brother's touch and leans into it like a cat while Dean uses his sleeve to try to wipe away the tears and snot and come on Sam's face. His trembling gets worse, Dean rubbing his limbs as gently as he can, trying to get the blood flowing in them again.

"...e...n" Sam moans through his broken jaw as Dean wraps his arm around Sam's shoulder and tries to get him sitting. "Shh," he shushes, "don't try to talk. You're alright. I'm gonna fix you, but we need to get out of here first." Sam cries out when he's about halfway up, and Dean winces and strokes the hair on his brow out of his eyes. He sighs and rests Sam's head against his shoulder, tightening his arm around his back and putting the other arm underneath Sam's knees. He needs to get Sam to a hospital as fast as possible, and carrying him the easiest and quickest way to do that.

They make it outside, and Dean could cry when he sees the impala parked outside the building. This must be how Sam got here, where those monsters got the jump on him. He manages to get the passenger door, thankfully unlocked, open with the hand supporting Sam's legs and he carefully lies Sam down on the bench, grimacing when Sam whimpers in pain. He runs around to the other side of the car, grabbing a blanket from the trunk and quickly sliding in to the driver's seat.

Sam cries and cups his cock, pulling weakly on Dean's arm as he rests Sam's head carefully in his lap. Shit. He forgot about the cock ring. He reaches over to unclip it, murmuring "I gotcha, I gotcha," and Sam moans gratefully in relief when it's off, rubbing against his poor swollen dick. Dean briefly wonders if Sam needs to make himself come, not that he would mind if that's what Sam needed, and he chucks the cock ring outside his window as hard as he can. After tucking the blanket around Sam as much as he can, he turns the car on and resists the urge to stomp on the gas.

They're on the road, finally, heading south, away from this god forsaken town forever, hopefully, and Dean gets his phone out and tries to find the nearest hospital that's far enough away from what will be deemed a gruesome murder scene. Dean hopes that when they find the bodies, they're recognized as worthless garbage and treated as such. Either way, he has Sam and he hopes he never sees this goddamn fucking shithole of a town again.

Sam whines breathily, still massaging his dick. "You okay, kiddo?" Sam just whines again. "It's okay, Sammy, if you need to take care of that. You do what you've gotta do, don't worry about me. We're gonna be at the hospital soon." Sam gasps and grabs at Dean's arm, making him drop his phone in his lap. Sam pulls Dean's hand toward his crotch, squeezing his hand like a vice and humping his hips up. He cries out in pain when that happens, and Dean doesn't hesitate to reach over and take his brother's dick in his hand, not wanting Sam to hurt himself trying to relieve the pain.

He slides his hand down once, then pauses to lick his palm and resumes. He tries to pay attention to the road, thankful that no one is around to run into. He wishes he could stop to focus on Sam's need, but they don't have time.

Sam's panting as Dean strips his dick. His toes clench, his hand still clutching Dean's sleeve, and Dean rubs a thumb across the slit, and for a second forgets who he is and thinks about it being his tongue instead. After a few more moments of slick rubbing, Sam gasps and digs his nails into Dean's forearm, and his come splashes onto his chest. Dean grabs a tissue from his door and cleans Sam up, then tossing it into the backseat. He puts his hand on Sam's belly and rubs back and forth, and Sam whimpers softly, nuzzling his face Dean's thigh. Dean takes his hand and grips it, one of the few uninjured parts of Sam, and presses his foot down on the gas.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, as well as title suggestions because I'm horrible at them.


End file.
